User blog:Russelrules44/An Introduction to Read Along, Sing Along
as no guys; Jacob Jones here and this is another blog post; Now, you might have noticed at the end of my last video defending DesiLovesSouthPark that I made, I said that I would be rejoining the animating community and that I was currently in works with something big and exciting. But before I get to that; I believe a backstory is in order. Now you might know about this; because some of my very first videos were little animations I would do for the hell of it. Why? One, I wanted to be a good animator someday and become famous for my work and Two, I love cartoons in general. I had a lot of fun doing those projects it looked like I would go somewhere. (Infact; one of my animations is my popular work.) Unfortunately, after a few months; my laptop would die out on me and I would lose everything. So; I took a hiatus from animating until now. If you'd like to see them in their full glory; here is my YouTube link. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC92XwmuMnjZlFghmxCRbYWg Knock yourself out. So, what got me back into animating? Well; the last person you'd expect honestly, BourgProductions. What can I say? He can write a pretty good script and his drawings are actually not that bad. My only suggestion for him to improve is to potentially update to a more modern animating tool; one tool i'd recommened is Macromedia Flash, the same tool I use for my animations. Now for the announcement we've all been waiting for....what is the big project i'm working on? Close your eyes folks.......It's.........it's............ The Read Along, Sing Along! Any questions?.... Yes sir? "Yeah, what the cluck are you talkin' about?" Alright alright, no need to get a potty mouth. Read Along, Sing Along is a project where you take I take some random characters from different franchises and companies and have them go on adventures with each other. Of course, seeing as this is a sing along, there are going to be songs from other shows and movies. (I suck when I comes to making my own songs.) Sometimes I might change the lyrics and tweak it up so that it fits the mood, but for the most part: I will stay faithful to the song and material at hand. I've actually been thinking about this project for a while now, hell i've actually got the 1st episode down pat. An adventure staring characters from Dork Diaries, WWE and Frozen. I've yet to come up with a title as of this day. Excited yet? You are? Oh good! Then, just for fun. I'mma spoil you a bit and tell you the summary. (Maybe you can help me with a title for that episode?) 'After suffering through a brutal fallout with her boyfriend Steven, Mackenzie must call a temporary truce with Nikki, Chloe and Zoey and find a new soulmate for her. But the stakes are raised higher when Hans attempts to find redemption, six months after the events of Frozen and gets caught in a cave mousecase with Nikki! In the end will love prevail for 95,891,079th time? Or will this fairytale end in sadness...Oh, and the New Day, Cesaro and Brandon are here too, just thought I'd let you know....And some crows too.....and I think some white ball with rainbow colored children who are also balls interact with the audience by telling them the story.' Now, the family friendly factor of the sing alongs will depend on the type of episode; on one episode, it could just be a light-hearted comedy (like a camping trip), other days while it could contain some dark parts that could scare you; but it's balanced out with some nice little hijinks, Other OTHER days it could be your typical feel good story of two people falling madly in love. And at the darkest reigions? Oh boy, that means you get some really pretty serious stuff that probably would be terrifying if told to you. (Like for another episode I have planned when Marcus and Chloe audition for some talent show and Discord attempts to hijack Marcus's entire body. But that's for another day.) Just Sign The Papers And We'll Be Good T'Go! Ok, so here's the dealio. If you haven't guessed from some of my animating, I cannot animate humans worth a flip. So, for them (and other characters); I will used the tactic EddytheScammer and BourgProductions use. But of course, I can't do that for the bouncing balls, that would destroy the purpose of the sing along. So; i'll compromise. I will be making the bouncing balls fully animated FOR LYRICS ONLY. Also there may not be any OCs invovled in these projects because let's be honest.....I freakin' love crossovers. Don't worry though, i'll be working on another project with five original characters (all female), but that's all I can say. Another thing is that I probably won't be doing co-ops right at this moment, because I feel like that it might not work out in the end and I want to build up a good reputation before I do anything drastic. Last but not least; if you would like to be voiced by me, contact me at ask.fm (yes, I have an account there now) and say. "I'm ready to sing in your reading book sir!" The first person who does so gets in the story I make. Well, that about wraps it up; if you have any questions. Please don't be shy to ask, Thanks for reading! Now if you need me, i've gotta go finish up a commentary on some noob's rant on modern day music. Category:Blog posts